Camp Potter
by lifesbrokenmarionette
Summary: Sentenced to the Veil for treason (for his money really), Harry embarks on a new adventure, creating a camp and community where the living gather to battle the dead, survive and all around find others in a bid to outlive the Walkers.
1. Disclaimer Template

**To All My Readers:**

 **Instead of posting Disclaimers at the beginning of each and every chapter, I have decided it would benefit me to simply create this template and post it instead on all of my new stories.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Profile:**

 **NAME: Lifesbrokenmarionette**

 **AGE: Too young for some. Too old for others.**

 **OCCUPATION: Full-Time Student, Part-Time Writer, Mom**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to put food on the table and a roof over our head.**

 **DESIRES: To live a wholesome life and give all to my child.**

 **Average Writers Profile:**

 **NAME: Well Renowned and REAL**

 **AGE: Varying, mostly old enough to know how to make money efficiently.**

 **OCCUPATION: Writer, Millionaire, Parent**

 **AVERAGE INCOME: Enough to pay people to put meals on their table and build roofs for their heads.**

 **DESIRES: To not see shoddy representations of their lives posted in Disclaimers.**

 **Reasons for posting this is to make certain that any and all reading this understand that while the thoughts that go into bastardizing and virtually ripping apart an original writer's thoughts and ideas, along with any OC, environmental changes and scenarios that do not match up with cannon writing or are entirely new are mine, the original inspiration belongs to someone else. So please, read on and get to know the thoughts and inspiration behind each new story posted after this disclaimer. Please note that this is for the whole posting process of the subsequent story. You will not see a disclaimer in this story after this.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Lifesbrokenmarionette**


	2. Banished

**AN: IN BRIEF:**

 **I am both sorry and not sorry for my screwy update/not update/hiatus/etc. Life at its finest is the reason. Check BIO for full excuse XD. For now…check out my experimental Harry Potter/Walking Dead.**

 **ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter, age 15, former 5th year student, for your crimes of treason against the Ministry by way of frightening the public with your irrational belief of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you are hereby sentenced to the Veil on this date September 1st, 1995. May Magic have mercy on your soul. Your assets will be seized-" Cornelius Fudge began, but was interrupted by a chuckling Harry.

"Fudge you are a fool. I've written a Will." Harry spoke.

"It matters not, you are not a—"

"Lord? Why, didn't you know that the Last of Line can claim Lordship at 15?"

"Impossible! You were with muggles!"

"Who were all too happy to abandon me in London. I took the trip and wrote the will then, already figuring something like this was happening." Harry elaborated. Fudge turned a very ugly color.

"It is up to your Magical Guardian to see the Will executed, Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore interrupted. "Your traitorous actions have caused me to consider your Will void."

"Ah, but you were never approved by the Goblin Will Executors my parents chose. So, no, y Will is still in effect. Now, let's get this party over with. The zoo wants their monkeys back." Harry quipped.

"How dare you! Guards, proceed to the Veil. Mr. Potter's days are done." Fudge yelled.

BOOM! CREAK! SMASH!

Heads turned to the courtroom doors where a large group of robed Death Eaters made way for a tall snake-faced Lord Voldemort.

"I-I-Impossible!" Cornelius cried.

Silence reined as Voldemort stepped forwards to the center of the room where Harry sat, drumming his fingers in the chair. Using brute strength, Voldemort ripped the chains off the chair, releasing Harry.

"I knew it!" someone cried. "I knew he was a Death Eater!"

Voldemort turned to the perpetrator, a Ronald Weasly, as Harry stood and fixed his clothes.

"I know not why Harry has forbidden me from harming anyone here today. Regardless, care to explain Harry?"

"Personally, Marvolo, no. But since you asked, sure. You see, Ronald, I've known for years you were going to betray me. You're like a broken record. I've known you were paid since second year. Truly though, none of this matters. Because of a handy little Prophesy, you all are going to be under Marvolo's rule. Once I'm gone, they're yours Marvolo. Care to escort me to the Chamber?" Harry queried.

The DE's gathered everyone as Marvolo escorted Harry to the Chamber of Death and up to the Veil. Once inside, the DE's closed the door, preventing anyone from leaving once the deed was done. Walking with Harry to the gently fluttering Veil, Marvolo stopped several paces back as Harry moved forward, stopping at the edge. With his back to the crowd, he spoke.

"I only ever wanted a family. Someone to love and who loved me. In this world, it is folly. I hope you lot enjoy your eternity." Harry spoke. "Hit me with your best, Marvolo."

Instead of shouting, anger or cursing or some long drawn out speech, Marvolo simply said in a sympathetic tone, "Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot towards Harry who turned, eyes closed, to meet it head on. The light hit home and, with a small, peaceful smile, Harry Potter fell back; into the Veil and away from this world; forever.

"You will be missed…Harry." Voldemort spoke softly to the fluttering Veil, turning to give his first orders as the new Wizarding Ruler.

END CHAPTER 1/PROLOGUE

 **So, tell me what you think? I've got more chapters out and about written already. However, you will soon see that story is a teensy (re: Extremely) bit rushed. It is an experimental story…**

 **Nevertheless. Check out my Profile BIO for a tentative update schedule on all my current and future stories. Look forward to hearing from the lot of you.**

 **THX, Lifesbrokenmarionette.**


End file.
